AGCEEP
AGCEEP is probably the most popular modified version of Europa Universalis II, the mod was a complete overhaul of the game, and led to the standalone release of For The Glory in 2009. Background This section is taken from the now-defunct website for the mod. Soon after the release of Europa Universalis II a group of enthusiasts started the "Event Exchange Project". The purpose of the EEP was to provide players with additional historic events. It also provided what-if events for countries usually doomed to obliteration, like the Byzantine Empire. Eventually a great schism arose within the EEP causing the "Alternative Grand Campaign" Project to split off from the EEP. The AGC Project sought to also include more historical events and focused on providing more options to allow players to play the version of the Grand Campaign that they wanted to. Eventually the EEP and the AGC were able to put aside their differences and recombine their efforts into the AGCEEP Project. The AGCEEP has created a large set of new events, modified many existing events, and added or modified leaders, monarchs, graphics, AI files and scenario setup. The AGCEEP has also taken on other mods as part of it such as Alun's Reformation Mod and Peter Ebbesen's Manpower Mod as well as the AI files of Daywalker's greatest AI mod. Thought the website does not still exists, the forum thread for it at the Paradox Interactive forums still does. The last version (1.58) that is compatible with EUII, rather than For The Glory can be downloaded from a Japanese-language page here (click the blue: こちら) Changes Geography Whilst the provinces have been left in the same place, and the province names on the map have not been changed, there have been some changes in the geography. Some provinces have been renamed in the game files. Most of North Africa has been officially moved into either Europe or Asia (thus affecting which continent rules they follow). The most obvious difference, however, is the addition of Ocean Currents. These are sea provinces which, for gameplay purposes, function as Fast Northern Sea Zones. These sea provinces have a distinct symbol on them, and enable much faster movement between continents. Countries AGCEEP completely revises the countries that are in the game. It removes several that are in the vanilla release (most notably the North American natives) in order to accommodate the new ones. Notable new countries include Mongolia (occupying a large part of Siberia), Irish single-province countries (which replace a united Ireland at the beginning of the grand campaign) and a variety of minor countries in Africa, the Middle East, and India. Cultures The cultures in AGCEEP have been completely changed from vanilla EUII. The most notable changes include dividing the Iberian culture into three distinct cultures (Portuguese, Castilian, and Aragonese) and the creation of several new cultures in areas with entirely new countries Religion Whilst AGCEEP does not handle religious rules any differently from vanilla EU2, it does change some aspects of how religion plays in the game. The Reformation and Jean Calvin events allow Catholic countries to change their state religion, but neither event changes any provinces to a particular religion. Instead, there are a series of AI events that determine which provinces convert to Protestant and/or Reformed. When one of the Protestant religions is enabled, a flag is set to either small, normal, or large. Then there are a series of province conversion events. The probability that a particular province converts depends on the province and which flag is set. And the province conversions are staggered. Each one is a random event that can happen in a particular timeframe. This means that, for example, Swedish provinces usually turn Protestant before English ones. There are also an increased number of religious conversion events. Some of these are tied to particular countries and others to particular provinces. So, for example, there are province-related random events that turn a lot of the East Indies Sunni. Events AGCEEP has a lot of events. Every country in the game has an events file. Those that had one in Vanilla EUII have a lot more. These events simulate a very large range of historical events, and there are often multiple copies of particular events that play out slightly differently depending on the triggers. There are also an increased range of random events, which often allow several options compared to the equivalent events in vanilla EUII. There are also a lot of province specific events, which happen regardless of who owns the province in question. Many of these increase or decrease the production of mines. Some of the simulate natural disasters. Scenarios AGCEEP has the following scenarios: *1419 - Hands Off *1520 - Hands Off *1648 - Hands Off *1419 - The Grand Campaign *1520 - The Age of Reformation *1648 - The Age of Adventurers *Fantasy Byzantium The Fantasy Byzantium scenario starts in 1419, and contains extra events for Byzantium, allowing them to re-build the Roman Empire. There are also some additional options that can be enabled from the options menu: * Switch Random Events Off * Crusader Events - extra events allowing England and the Knights to start new crusades * Independent Wales - Wales starts as a vassal of England, rather than a province of England. Wales also gets extra events * Kingdom of Germany - extra events that allow the creation of Germay * Kingdom of Italy - extra events that allow the creation of Italy * United Iberia - extra events that allow for a unified Iberia (i.e. Portugal becomes part of Spain) Category: Europa Universalis II Category: Europa Universalis II Modding Category:Europa Universalis II modding